Daddy's Little Girl
by skgroupie
Summary: 19 years after the events of TSOC, Tiffany, Glen and Glenda now lead seperate lives, there love for one another destroyed by the past which haunts them. Tiffany now Jennifer Tilly, hid her former life from her daughter through a web of lies and deceit, not knowing that hiding the truth would wrip them apart. Only for them to be brought together by an explosion of crime and murder.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

_2023, Los Angeles_

Placing a cigarette between her lips, Jennifer stepped from the long black-stretch limo, before standing motionless and gazing at the beautiful Los Angeles mansion which she once called home. She hadn't considered it her 'home' in four years. Now she lived in whatever property she had in the country she had drifted to, desperate to forget the horrors that happened inside her former 'home'. Lighting her cigarette, her eyes became swollen with tears of remorse and sadness as the memories came rushing back. Dragging on her _Virginia Slim_ she clenched her fists, as if gathering the courage to remember the events she'd hope time would help her forget. The mansion towered above her, as if to intimidate her. The cream coating of the pain shined as the sun beat down on it, causing her to have to squint, making a tear cascade down her cheek. Her home was enclosed by a uniquely twisted fencing, and neatly trimmed hedges. Her lucious red lips formed a small smile, as she fondly remembered Glen and Glenda, playfully chasing eachother around the perfectly mowed lawn. Not all the memories where bad ones, but remembering the good ones made her think about the bad. She glanced up and noticed the royal purple curtains hanging on the other side of the windows, she'd seen them on a trip to Paris and had bought them at once. Sitting on the right side of the lawn was the marble fountain she had grew to love after purchasing the property many years ago, an angel holding a flower was perched on the top, ooking up towards the bright blue sky. Water spurted from its other hand, which lay gently out in front of it.

Tossing the half-smoked cigarette on the floor, she crushed it beneath the heel of her Louis Vuitton shoe, before she found herself placing the key into the front-door. It all came back, everything she remembered from that tragic night hit her at once; the smell of blood lingering in the air, the sound of gun-shots ringing in her ears and the sight of death before her eyes. She shook her head in disbelief, "why'd I come back" she asked herself repeatedly, wiping away the tears that where rolling down her cheeks. Inside, she knew she had to face the past, she'd been running away from it for so many years, that now she realised putting the past at peace will allow her to carry on her future. When she first began living as Jennifer Tilly, the stunning actress who was loved and admired by millions, she dreamt of living a wonderful life, surrounded by her family. Her dreams had been crushed, now she was living a miserable nightmare. When she closed her eyes at night, and found herself finally drifting asleep she always woke up, panting uncontrollably with sweat rolling down her face, shaking madly as she pulled her sweaty t-shirt away from her chest, before closing her eyes and muttering "why can't I just forget".

Inside the mansion was beautiful, although she did not live there, it was still regularly cleaned by the maid who visited weekly. The mansion had the tallest ceiling ever, lovely crown-molding, a beautifully crafted marble table in the center of the hallway and a flight of spiral staircases which led to the second floor. The flooring throughout the house was made of ceramic tile, which had been imported first-class straight from Italy and amazing antiques were delicately placed around the several different rooms. Magnificent pieces of art hung from the high walls, each one specifically chosen by Jennifer to meet her high-standerds. Jennifer remembered being mesmerized by the beauty of it, she'd never seen anything so beautiful. When she first purchased this house, just months after becoming Jennifer and destroying everything about her past life, she'd finally believed she had 'made it'.

Lighting another cigarette, she turned and gazed through the cloud of smoke at the huge mirror which hung on the wall. "They used to call you a bombshell" she told her reflection, noticing that her glamorous movie star looks had now faded, and time had took its toll. After years of constant smoking, worrying and running away from the past, she now had a gaunt and skull-like face which was lined with wrinkles, and her once curvacious, buxom body had sagged and became thin. Although, she had managed to retain some vestige of her great beauty. Her heavy lidded, jade-green eyes could still be considered seductive, and her high-arched eyebrows gave her a look of suprise and continous interest. Her lips were still full and lucious, and her husky voice could still enchant any man. Figeting with her diamond necklace which hung around her neck, Jennifer puffed frantically on her cigarette as she spun around and began walking up the spiral staircase. There was one room, she wanted to face first.

Stomping on her cigarette, her tear stained face became a ghastly pale, now she stood glaring at the room in front of her, Glenda's bedroom. Anyone who saw the room would be able to tell that someone had dedicated themselves in beautifully decorating it. Beautifully painted on the wallpaper which was a bright pink, were colourful rainbows stretching from corner to corner, hanging from the walls were pictures of Glenda's favorite musicians and lined beneath the pictures were magnificent hand-crafted dolls. The floor was covered by a carpet which was bright pink, and blooming out of the carpet were several plastic flowers. It was the perfect girls room, although as she grew older Glenda did complain it was to "childish" but she never changed a thing, she knew how much her mother loved her daughters room. Stumbling into the room, she threw herself on her daughters bed, before reaching for the picture that sat on the desk beside it. It featured Jennifer and Glenda, glistening smiles wiped across there faces with Jennifer's arms wrapped lovingly around her daughter.

"Why" Jennifer questioned in a whisper, clenching her teeth together with her hands formed into fists. "Why'd you do it" she cried as tears began streaming down her face, as she stood up, cradling the picture of herself and Glenda. "You shouldn't have done it! It was wrong, Glenda, it was wrong" she moaned as she collaped onto the floor and wrapped her arms around her stomach. Jennifer grabbed the rim of the bed, then dragged herself from the floor and onto her feet. "Everything was going so well...then you ruined it...I couldn't have helped you...it would have ruined it for us all" she stuttered between whimpers before she cried into the palms of her hands and rushed out of the room.

...

_2019, May 9t, Los Angeles_

_She stood there motionless with the gun in her hand pointed directly at him. Stanley's heart started racing fearing of what was about to happen. The metal from the barrel glinted brightly into his eyes like a light at the end of a tunnel. He heard the silent click as she took the safety off. He started to panic forgetting to even breath as he stared helpless at the person who would end his life. Her eyes were like a demon's, fiery and full of hatred. Her lips slightly curved up in a smirk knowing she had full control of his life. He wanted to run, to hide, to wish this was just a dream. He started to think of all the things he would leave behind. His wife, his friends, everyone he loved. His body started to quiver from the pure adrenaline coursing through his veins. Everything seemed to move slowly that a few seconds seemed like years. _

_As she stepped towards him tightly gripping the gun, Stanley stumbled backwards and mumbled quietly "don't do this" as tears began to gather in his eyes. A haunting smile wiped across her face as she pressed the trigger, his face slackened; his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes darted around the room as if searching for a place to hide. As the bullets riddled his body, tears poured from his eyes and he screamed with agony for help, she watched carefully her body bubbling with anger and fury. Collapsing onto the floor, his body was throbbing with unbelievable pain, he was filled with shock and disbelief as she confidently strutted towards him._

_Drenched with blood, Stanley dragged himself across the floor as he tried quickly to reach the phone. Then suddenly he felt another sharp flare shoot through him, letting out another piercing screech he stopped and turned over to lie on his back. Moaning and whimpering, he opened his eyes to find her standing above him. Glaring at him, she pointed the gun at him one last time, aiming directly for the heart, this was going to be the last fatal shot. BANG. As his grasp on life weakened he murmered softly "Glenda" before he completely lost that grasp on life._

_A sardonic grin wiped across Glenda's face and her ivy green eyes glistened with amazement as she watched her step-father gasp his last breath. "He's dead" she told herself reasurringly as she glanced from his body to her gun, suddenly she became riddled with nerves as she realised the attic had become an horrific murder scene. "All the evidence...It points to me" she muttered worryingly before she raced frantically to the window to show herself that no one was around. _

_"Where is everyone" she spat before she asked herself "how long do I have". Her once angelic pure white dress was now splattered with blood, and the gun she used to shoot her step-father to death was covered in her fingerprints. She had to make the crime scene look realistic, it had to look as if she'd just walked in to find her step-father dead. "What am I going to do" she asked herself when she gawped at the murder weapon, wondering to herself what she was going to do with it. _

_Clutching the deadly weapon, she rushed anxiously through the mansion, desperately searching for a place to hide it, knowing that she had no time to destroy it. Flinging open her bedroom door, she lashed the gun beneath her bed, before glancing at a picture of her and her mother and smiling pleasantly. Stripping herself naked, she wrapped them up in a blanket before hiding them beside the gun beneath the bed. _

_Running to the bathroom, she rinsed the blood off her hands and watched it slowly sink down the drain, while telling herself "they shouldn't of lied, my life is a lie". She returned to the attic wearing a revealing night-gown, then peeked through the window, scanning the street to assure herself that no one was around. Glancing over her shoulder, she looked at the body, remembering the overwhelming feeling of power and relief she had felt just moments before when she had viciously murdered her mothers beloved husband. _

...

_Clinging onto the bags of shopping, a cheerful smile wiped across Jennifer's face as she entered her home and announced happily "I'm home". After waiting silently for a reply, she mumbled to herself "guess I'm all by myself". Strolling into the kitchen, she placed the bags of shopping onto the kitchen counter, before walking into the livingroom and leaping onto the couch. Flicking through a countless number of magazines, she let out a sigh of boredome before stating "I hate the quiet". Suddenly a loud startling scream echoed throughout the manor, causing Jennifer to leap to her feet. _

_Jennifer's eyes flickered back and forth as she raced up the spiral staircase, fear clouded hermind as adreneline pumped through her veins. "Help, somebody help" the fearful scream was coming from the main bedroom, it was Glenda. Jennifer screamed "I'm coming", before bursting through the attic door. She suddenly stopped, her heart froze and her stomach turned icy as she looked at her daughter crying beside the bloody corpse. The scene was terrifying, everywere was splattered with blood, "mum. he's dead. Someone's shot him" murmered Glenda. _

...

_2023_

The prison was cold and unfeeling, each wall carefully designed to keep her from the freedom she longed for. A small cell with barred doors and no window to confine her, with a small metallic frame with a worn out matress and thin blanket as her sleeping area. In the corner of the small inhumane cell was a filthy toilet bowl, unclean and overused, with no walls around since privacy was unheard of here. Rhythmically rocking back and forth, Glenda sat in the center of her cell, her hands tangled in her tattered fiery red hair, as she carefully watched a spider scuttle across the floor. Leaning over, she rested her hand on the floor and gently picked the spider from the floor. "Where'd you come from" she asked, her eyes glistening from the tears she had shed earlier, brought on by her depressing surroundings. "Where you heading to" she questioned, her voice high-pitched and child-like, as the spider sat motionless in the palm of her hand. Her lips forming a cruel smile, she began viciously snapping the spiders long thin legs, before stating with a sadistic, childish giggle "you're not heading anywhere".

Chapter 1 finished.

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story. The next chapter, will explore Glen's life after Seed Of Chucky, and will explore the motive behind the murder of Jennifer's husband Stanley. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The glistening sun sat shining in the cloudless crystal blue sky, as flocks of birds carelessly flew over the magnificent mansions in Beverly Hills. Clans of cheerful children roamed the safe streets to play happily with there friends, as there wealthy parents paraded around their clean gardens, or relaxed beside their over-sized swimming pools. Young, pretty teenage girls, confidently strutted around the streets wearing small, revealing bikini's and clutching their small precious dogs. Teenage boys sat in their parents expensive cars, chatting about their beautiful girlfriends or sneaking sips out of a can of cold, refreshing beer. But suddenly, everyone stopped to admire the amazing car which slowly drove by. From bumper to bumper, the car was a beauty. Everyone was mesmerized by its stunning details as it slowly cruised passed them. "Who is it?" people wondered quietly as the cars headlights shined as bright as the blazing sun up above, which was beaming off the hood and into the supple, leather interior. Gangs of teenage boys gathered beside the car, then looking down, they noticed they could see their reflection in the shiny, metallic rims.

Suddenly the car stopped, it parked outside one of the mansions which were currently for sale. But the neighborhood was an exclusive one, it was filled with famous actors, wealthy aristocrats and seductive models. The clothing stores, posh restraunts and the other shops surrounding the neighborhood, were only for a particular type of person; a wealthy person. When the car swung open, everyone gasped with shock as they gawped at the good-looking, young man who climbed out the drivers seat. He was wearing a pair of dark-shaded sunglasses, but when he lifted them off his handsome face, they revealed a pair of piercing, forest-green eyes which looked as if they were twinkling. His skin had a healthy golden-brown tint, but his face was sprinkled with light brown freckles. He had neatly combed strawberry blonde hair, which had been slicked back of his face, and he had a trimmed bright ginger beard. He was smartly dressed in an all-black expensive Valentino suit, with matching black leather shoes. Around his neck hung a sparkling golden chain, and wrapped around his wrist was a diamond encrusted watch.

Slowly turning around, he rushed his fingers through his hair as he casually strolled around his car, then opened the passenger-side door. A gorgeous woman then awkwardly climbed out of the car. She had alluring, electric blue eyes which seemed to mesmerize everyone who was admiring her captivating beauty. She was wearing a sophisticated black dress, which carefully hid her growing bump. Nobody even realised that the beautiful, slim and slender woman was pregnant with her first child. The handsome man gently held his wifes hand as they kissed eachother passionately, before they turned and gazed at the mansion which was to become their new home.

"Oh Glen, it's beautiful" smiled Amber as she pecked her husband on the cheek

"I know" chuckled Glen as he stroked Amber's face, then wondered "I wonder what mum will think of it"

"Don't worry about Jennifer, I'm sure she'll love it" Amber reassured Glen, before she asked nervously "but...would she mind us, you know, living so close". Glen moaned with frustration, before he replied sternly "I don't want to think about what happened, Amber. That was four years ago now, who cares if we live close to my old home"

"Your mum might care. She doesn't want to be reminded of what happened, like you don't like to. Maybe it wasn't a good idea, getting a house in this area" snapped Amber

"I don't want to think about it, Amber, why be so morbid?" replied Glen, shaking his head in disbelief

"You brought it up, not me"

"When was the last time she visited?" asked Glen, "when was the last time we seen her, she doesn't even know you're pregnant...it's just everyone now and then a letter will arrive from her, 'just to let you know i'm fine" it'll usually begin and end"

"She been through a lot" sighed Amber

"I know, Amber, I know" Glen replied calmly, remembering how much his mother had actually been through, and what they had been through together. Since the day his soul was transferred into the body he now lived in, Glen had never forgot the events him and his mother lived through. He wished he could of began a new life, forgetting his former life, but he couldn't and he was forced to live remembering the past. When he closed his eyes he could see dismembered bodies, arms that had been chopped off and necks that had been sliced open. Sometimes he could hear his father speaking to him, he could never forget his fathers terrifying cackle and his evil grin.

Whenever he lovingly cuddled Amber, he was always desperate to blurt out and reveal the life he'd lived, but he thought she'd never believe him. He'd dated her since he was fourteen, she had lovingly supported both him and his mother when Glenda was arrested and on trial, even arranging Stanley's funeral to allow Jennifer to grieve properly. They had got married once they were at legal age, and were now both working in careers that they enjoyed, with Glen being a published author and Jennifer being a model. For two nineteen year olds, they were climbing up the ladder of success quickly and expecting a child of their own. For them, life was great.

...

Her mugshot had been repeatedly shown on the news, printed on the front of newspapers and had become more infamous than that of British child-killer Myra Hindley's mugshot. It showed a fifteen year old Glenda Tilly, staring coldly at the camera, her bright ginger hair in a massive bouffant, unnaturally black eyebrows; a sinister grin and insolent eyes not deadened by what they had seen but full of a malevolent force, trying to dominate the viewer. Her eyes burn with the intensity of someone who has seen too much, done too much. Her face is suffused with secret knowledge, and brims with repressed anger. She was her fathers daughter, and she never denied it.

Lying in the center of her cell, Glenda stared at the ceiling above her, letting out a soft giggle as remembered the time she watched her mother viciously beat their nanny to death. "I called the cat...the c-word" she chuckled, before wondering how her father felt after her murdered someone. "Mom said, daddy liked to stab" she told herself, closing her eyes as if to force herself to try and remember her father, instead she only remember living a lie. Her mother was no actress, her mother was trailer trash from New Jersey. Her father, in her mind was a charming killer, who loved his family but was betrayed by the woman he loved, her mother. Leaping up onto her feet when she heard the rattle of keys, she chuckled with a sardonic grin as the cell door slid open, and a male police officer marched inside her cell. "Oh...is it that time of day again" she flirtacious laughed, before the straight-faced police officer smirked while slapping cuffs on the criminals wrists "I wouldn't be laughing where your going".

"Oh yeah, I'm being moved aren't I...hopefully, I'll be put in a prison with a nice view" sarcastically replied Glenda, before glancing at prison officer Patsy Wallace who had joined them in her cell and began caustiously checking the room. It was a routine search, but being in the presence of a murderer, made the hair on the back of Patsy's necks stand. "My daddy, he probably would of stabbed you to death" Patsy heard Glenda grunt from behind her, she ignored the killer and carried on searching the room. Glenda smirked when she realised how scared the prison guard was, "you must be new, haven't you ever been in the presence of a killer". Glenda shuffled over to Patsy as she crawled onto the floor and began feeling beneath it. Looking down at Patsy, she rubbed herself across her before moaning with pleasure, "being in here, makes anyone look attractive".

Patsy hurried out of the cell, after announcing that it was clear. Afterwards the male police officer, Richard Bullock, popped his head around the corner and warned Glenda "you better be nice, me and Patsy are taking you to San Quentin's Prison For Female Offenders".

...

Jennifer sat on the couch with a glass of wine in her hand and a cigarette dangling from her mouth, she glared at the television. Taking a sip of her wine, she spat it at the television before she yelled with her words slurred and incoherent "you don't even know me...nobody really does". The news had revealed that a new movie was currently being created, it was based on the life and crimes of Chucky and Tiffany Lee Ray: 'The Killer Dolls'. Pulling herself of the couch, she placed her glass of wine on the table and crushed her cigarette in the ashtray, before she stumbled across the room to a pile of magazines. Glancing at them, a small smirk wiped across her face before she left the livingroom and entered another room. When she and her family lived in the home, they called this room 'Jen's Palace'. Inside the room there were posters of herself hanging from the walls, numerous dvds were scattered across the floor, each one was a different film which she had starred in. Stacked up in the corner, was a huge mountain of celebrity magazines. Grabbing one from the top, she flicked through the magazine, gazing at the pictures of herself. "I was a star" she screamed loudly, dropping the magazine, before grabbing an acting award she had won and tossing it at a huge picture that hung on the wall facing her.

"People think they know me, they have never knew me and never will...so-so playing Tiffany, so-so playing Chucky, they know nothing about us. They didn't live through what we went through" whimpered Jennifer, before stomping her foot angrily and yelling "but I'm not Tiffany, not anymore, I'm don't know that girl anymore. That tramp, that low-life. I am Jennifer Tilly, Hollywood beauty...but I even ruined that". Staggering out of the room, she stumbled onto the floor and began crawling helplessly back into the livingroom. Once Glenda was found guilty of the murder of Stanley, the first thing Jennifer done was move to Egypt, then Japan, Jamaica, China, England and Italy. She done her best to isolate herself from her family, even though she was lonely, but being with Glen reminded her of the sweet, innocent times they shared as a family with Glenda. The times she was thought of as an amazing actress and brilliant mother, before it all turned tragic. She could never forget her obsessive fans who cherished her, they all worshipped her and Jennifer loved to be worshipped. But slowly she had to push them all away, remembering was to hard for her, soon her fans, her son and her career all had to be pushed away.

Chapter 2 finished

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this story, please leave a review.


End file.
